


Advent Treasures Day 2: Look What Whining Gets You

by Deathangelgw



Series: Wraeththu Advent Treasures [2]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Cal decides to shut up Pell's whining.





	Advent Treasures Day 2: Look What Whining Gets You

Title: Advent Treasures 2/25: Look What Whining Gets You.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by Storm baby...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, silly.

Pairings: Pell/Cal

Rating: PG for innuendo

Summary: You whine too much and you get it in the face!

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

“Are you sure we should be here?” Pell whispered to Cal as they walked along the snow packed path leading to Forever. They were visiting the Parasilians for a Winter Solstice Festival, but Pell was, as usual, nervous about seeing Cobweb. No matter how good their relationship was now that Snake was chesna with Cobweb, he still felt uneasy around the mystic.

 

“You’re being paranoid again,” Cal replied in a sing song tone and grinned wickedly when Pell shot him a glare and huffed. “Seriously! Cobweb is not going to hex you! He likes you! So just, chill all right?” he added before reaching over and messing up Pell’s hair teasingly.

 

Growling as he tried to get his hair back under control, Pellaz frowned. “Chilling isn’t hard right now,” he grumbled while pulling his cloak tighter around his body. Cal laughed at that as he shook his head and they fell silent again. A few minutes later, Pell whined, “Why did we have to come in so far away from the house?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Calanthe glanced at his chesnari with a look of disgust. “Whining now? Great Ag, Pell, did you regress or something?” he demanded as he tugged his own cloak closer to his body.

 

“I’m not whining! The Tigron never whines!” Pell snapped before stomping ahead of his chesnari, who was laughing heartily at him.

 

They walked like that for a couple of minutes before Cal called out, “Oh Peeell!!”

 

“Wha-AAH!!” Pell’s shriek echoed across the lawn as his face and neck as well as part of his chest was smacked into with a snowball. He glanced at Cal as the blond laughed hysterically while slapping his knees. The dark haired Tigron tapped his fingers on his hips before bending down and scooping up some of the snow and shaping it into a ball.

 

Cal’s laughter turned into spluttering as he was nailed in the face with snow. He grinned as Pell laughed and the challenge was on as snowballs flew through the air amidst laughter and cursing. They chased each other across the lawn, dignity lost as they worked to pelt the other with snow while taunting each other. By the time they were near the house, both were flushed and giggling as well as soaking wet from the melted snow.

 

In a last ditch effort, Cal tackled Pell and they rolled in the snow, giggling and batting at each other as they wrestled. Finally, Cal pinned his love and kissed him softly as they panted for air, grinning against each other’s mouths. Their kiss broke and they gazed at each other before shifting closer together and sharing breath. After a minute, they pulled apart again and smiled at one another as they caught their breaths. “So, no more whining?” Cal teased as he brushed his fingers along Pell’s cheek.

 

“Only because I love the rough housing afterwards is why I’ll keep doing it,” Pell retorted with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Cal’s waist. Chuckling as well, Cal pulled them both up onto their feet and they headed towards the house, where it was seen in the porch light that two figures were watching. Pell just grinned. So what if it was seen that he was having fun in the snow. He just had to remember that whining got you into trouble.

 

The End!

 


End file.
